piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Auctioneer
The Auctioneer was a pirate who operated in the Caribbean in the 18th century. A man of business, the Auctioneer ran various auctions where he would attempt to sell groups of wenches as brides. He was known to have resided on Shipwreck Island around the time of Jack Sparrow's quest to reclaim the Black Pearl. Biography Early life Not much is known about the Auctioneer's early life, but it is known that he took a life of piracy. He spent many years as a pirate in the Caribbean, using Shipwreck Island as his base of operations. He joined many pirate expeditions against the Spanish settlements in the New World. The Auctioneer had a head for business, and he started selling stolen goods to pirates of Shipwreck City. He even established trade routes between Shipwreck Island and distant countries like Peru.Tales of the Code: Wedlocked Isla Tesoro .]] One day, the Auctioneer joined the pirate crew of the ''Wicked Wench'' and participated in the Pirate Captain's raid on Isla Tesoro. After the battle, he was selling women exclusively taken from Puerto Dorado. The Auctioneer and his two assistants set up the auction near a canteen called "La Cantina", which directly overlooked the waterfront. The auction itself took place in front of the "Mercado". During the auction, the Auctioneer presented a "winsome wench" until a group of drunken pirates chanted that they wanted the "redhead". As the Auctioneer's group of potential clients became more rowdy, one of his assistants fired a warning shot to keep them at bay. When offered six bottles of rum for a bride, the Auctioneer loudly proclaimed that he would accept only gold. When the "Red Head" began to show her leg seductively to the on-looking crowd of excited pirates, the Auctioneer demanded she cover herself up saying; "Strike your colors you brazen wench! No need to expose your superstructure!" Shipwreck Cove Jack Sparrow The Auctioneer would soon transport his operations into Shipwreck Cove. At some point during his time there, he met with Captain Jack Sparrow, who offered him two wenches that he could sale fair and square: Scarlett and Giselle. And so the Auctioneer planned to auction the two unsuspecting wenches on the very night where both wenches believed they were to marry Jack Sparrow. .]] The Auction As the wenches Scarlett and Giselle realized they were both deceived, the Auctioneer entered the room and began the auction to a group of pirates. He started with Giselle, giving her a flower bouquet, with the bid of 20 pieces of silver. The Marquis D'avis and some others, including a drunk pirate named Gregor, would bid for Scarlett, whom they would refer to as the "redhead". Seeing that Scarlett was a very profitable venture, with the bid having gone up to forty, the Auctioneer took the flower bouquet from Giselle and gave it to Scarlett. and Giselle.]] Throughout the auction, the bidding went from forty to fifty and sixty. Scarlett and Giselle would bicker throughout the bid, over who was worth more in the auction, eventually to a point where they start fighting each other. The Auctioneer stared in horror as the two wenches fought, fearing that he wouldn't get the profit from them. He was corrected, however, as the Marquis D'avis began the bid anew by bidding 200 for the pair. With the bid going to his favor, the Auctioneer offered Scarlett and Giselle as a great deal. As the two wenches continued to fight, the bidding went higher. By the time the bid went up to 400, a group of pirates, led by Atencio, formed a corporation. As the bid went over 600, a pirate named Nigel bidded his goat, which caused Atencio to insert a goat in his bid. The bidding would conclude with the Marquis D'avis making the final bid with seven hundred and two goats, which the Auctioneer gladly accepted. After the Auction .]] As Scarlett and Giselle expressed their happiness for being rich and having goats, the Auctioneer corrected them by saying he has the goats as he shackled the two wenches together, stating that he owned them in a fair one-hundred percentage. Then an argument began, pirates and wenches alike, on if Scarlett and Giselle were for sale or not. The Auctioneer stated that he traded them fair and square, quoting what was in the Pirate Code, after which Mungard reminded the group of pirates that the Code was the law. .]] As all the pirates wondered what would happen next, Giselle asked the Auctioneer if he owned the stocking that she wore or a song she might sing, in which he confirmed undoubtedly. It was then that Giselle gave Mungard a hard slap on the face, which then caused a stir between the group of pirates. An angry Mungard vowed that the Auctioneer would pay and then pointed his pistol at the Auctioneer. Fearing for his life, the Auctioneer began a toss of the key to Scarlett and Giselle's shackles, with the holder whom Mungard would point his pistol at. The key would go from Nigel to Atencio and then the Marquis D'avis, who then tossed the key to the Auctioneer, who was once again threatened by Mungard. In this confusion, Gregor accidentally fired his pistol, ricocheting his pistol into the air; thereby causing another stir. The crowd gasped as Mungard turned around with his pistols. The Auctioneer, holding the Code on him, stated that this madness was the doing of Jack Sparrow. Hearing the name Sparrow, Mungard turned around asking where as his pistol fired; in which the bullet hit the Code. The Auctioneer, still holding the Code, fell backwards to the ground. Everyone, including Mungard, stared in shock of what just happened. The pirates whisper among themselves about Mungard shooting the Code, in which one of them saying that Captain Teague would have his head. Mungard then ordered the Auctioneer to be taken out of here. A group of men, including the Auctioneer's assistant, helped get the Code off of a dazed Auctioneer, who blabbered about a shipment of Peruvian llamas. Mungard then ordered the Code to be locked up and warned the crowd of pirates that if any of them speak a word of what occurred, that he would have their tongues. His further fate is unknown. Appearance, possessions and traits The Auctioneer wore a long blue frock coat with an undershirt that was decorated with frill. His ginger hair was always seen held back by a red bandanna. The Auctioneer had worn two different hats in his life: a large black bicorne with a jolly roger and a feathered blue tricorn. On his hands were three rings. Like many other pirates, the Auctioneer possessed a sword on his belt. In his life of auctioneering, the Auctioneer had a head for business as he started selling stolen goods at some point in his pirate career. He also had great respect for the Pirate Code, as it provided him the leverage in his sells. Behind the scenes .]] *The Auctioneer had two portrayers. He was voiced by the late Paul Frees in the original POTC ride and was portrayed by John Vickery in Wedlocked. *One of the Auctioneer's lines from the ride were used in At World's End in the blackout transition from World's End to Davy Jones' Locker. *The Auctioneer is one of the most advanced animatronics figures in the ride, being updated whenever new advances in the technology come along. *The "auction" scene in which women are offered for sale by the Auctioneer has remained largely intact since the attraction opened, though the "Take A Wench For A Bride" banner comes and goes with some refurbishments. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean (ride)'' *''Tales of the Code: Wedlocked'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean (ride)'' *''Tales of the Code: Wedlocked'' Notes and references de:Auktionator it:Banditore d'asta Category:Inhabitants of Shipwreck City Category:Pirates Category:Males